As a magnetic storage device included in a memory system, there is known a magnetic storage device (MRAM: Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) which uses a magnetoresistive effect element.
The magnetic storage device includes, for example, a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element. The magnetic storage device can store data, for example, by causing a magnetization reversal current to flow through the magnetoresistive effect element. The magnetoresistive effect element includes a memory layer and a reference layer each having magnetization. The magnetization reversal current sets the magnetization direction of the memory layer of the magnetoresistive effect element to be either parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization direction of the reference layer. The magnetization reversal current is controlled by turning on or off a transistor which is connected in series to the magnetoresistive effect element.